One Week
by Suicidal Mickey Mouse
Summary: A one shot. Nancy is nervous, Joe is supportive, and Frank is smiling.


Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys don't belong to me.

Author's notes: This is a one shot thing that I wrote to make up for my writer's block on human along with the lack of updating from my chorus trip. I promise I'll have something new for that very soon.

* * *

Nancy stood from her chair, smoothing the skirt of her cocktail dress. She placed herself in front of the full-length mirror, reviewing her appearance, from toe to head. On her feet were white sandal thongs, accented by pale blue flowers. Her dress ended just above her knee; the skirt was loose and flowing, made of white material with a sheer layer of shimmery fabric over it, and the bodice was a tight fitting strapless piece, with a sheer shimmery pale blue fabric over it, creating two off the shoulder straps. Around her neck hung a thin silver chain, a pale blue crystal flower dangling as a charm. Her strawberry blond hair hung around her shoulders, very lightly curled and pulled away from her face by some pale blue flowers that adorned her sandals. Her ears wore earrings that matched the necklace. On her face was very little makeup. There was a sparkling pale blue eye shadow, and then a pale pink lip gloss. She looked as perfect as she could possibly get.

Her head turned at a knock at the door. "Just a second." She called quietly. After her announcement was made she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, willing the nervousness in her stomach to go away. With another deep breath her eyes opened and she walked to the door, opening it slowly.

Joe stood in front of her, his hands tucked in the pockets of his khaki pants. He too was dressed nicely, wearing a loose fitting dark blue dress shirt; there was no tie. Ties were not Joe. He smiled, taking in her appearance. "Nancy, you've officially made me jealous of my brother." He pulled her into a hug, careful not to disrupt her appearance. "You look great."

"Thanks." Nancy briefly looked down at her feet as she pulled away. "You look nice too."

"No, I mean it Nancy. You're stunning. Drop dead gorgeous. Frank's not going to be able to handle it. All the guys will be staring at you."

Nancy blushed. "You're being a bit too kind."

Joe shook his head. "There are times when this modesty thing of yours is a little annoying." He paused. "Are you ready?"

Nancy glanced around the room. "One sec." She went to the dresser above various items such as hairbrushes and jewelry that she had been looking at and using, and grabbed one object off of it. "OK, now I'm ready."

"Shall we?" Joe extended his arm and Nancy hooked her arm into his. They exited the room, closing the door behind them and walking down the hotel hallway in a silence, not speaking until they were inside the elevator, both leaning against the back wall. "So are you ready?"

"You already asked that Joe." Nancy pointed out. "And I came with you. So…I guess I'm ready."

"." Nancy pointed out. "And I came with you. So…I guess I'm ready."

"You guess?" Joe raised an eyebrow at her unsure sigh.

"I know." Nancy corrected, fidgeting with her skirt once more. "I know I'm ready." The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, leaving them to exit. As they continued to walk, Nancy noticed the way that Nancy noticed the way that Joe was glancing around; it wasn't in a suspicious manner, "Is something wrong?" It was just enough to set off Nancy's radar and concern her.

"No." Joe looked over. "Everything's great Nance." He grinned a little, steering her towards a new room. "Did I mention that you're a vision of beauty?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Nancy laughed a little, but stopped in front of a pair of wooden doors. The smile faded away. "This is crazy." She started to turn.

Joe already had a hand up to stop her. It came to rest on her shoulder. "This is not crazy."

Nancy gave him a look, her blue eyes flashing. "I can't go in there."

"Sure you can."

"No I can't. Joe, no one's going to believe this."

"You can go in there." Joe assured. "You are Nancy Drew, everyone's favorite friendly neighborhood detective, and probably one of the strongest people I know. If anyone can do this, it's you. Am I right?"

Nancy nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I've been waiting my whole life for this."

"Which is…kinda sad if you think about it."

"Joe…"

"Right." He held out his hand again, and did a mock bow. "Let's turn some heads."

Once more she took his hand, manicured nails closing around his fingers, and Joe used his other hand to open the door, leading her into the room. Both detectives ignored the gazes of turning heads as they walked into the room. As they walked a smile grew on Nancy's face, getting brighter and larger until they reached their destination; Frank, dressed practically identical to Joe, wearing a grin similar to Nancy's.

* * *

It was only an hour later that Nancy and Frank stepped off of the dance floor of a small restaurant. As they walked to a nearby table, both had grins plastered across their faces, Nancy's arm was wrapped around his waist, his arm was around her shoulders. Both were looking at the occupants of the table; Carson, Hannah, Bess, George, Fenton, and Laura.

Frank leaned his head over so his lips were next to Nancy's ear. "You know, I'm really glad we waited the…five years…that we did before we started dating."

Nancy smiled a little more at the hot breath on her neck and glanced over. "Why's that?"

"Because otherwise, getting married a week after we started dating, would seem pretty crazy." He turned, putting his other arm around her, pulling her into a kiss.

Neither detective could remember a time when they had been happier.


End file.
